Nisei The Beast
by Neo H.B.B. Sam
Summary: When a Swinub's family is killed by an Arcanine and his human master, Nisei is caught in a pokeball. Now he must survive or die. Story is now on hiatus for possibly a very long time.


**Author's Note:** _This fanfiction was inspired by Capybara 773's fanfiction "Pokemon Trainer". So if you like this fanfiction, then you'll probably like his._

* * *

Chapter One – The Start of a Frozen Hell

Down in Antarctica lived mostly ice type Pokemon. It was peaceful for most of the Pokemon in the area. Many of them had never seen humans before. But that would change today.

"_Daddy, I can't smell out any food,"_ said Nisei. Nisei is the runt of a litter of seven Swinub. His Piloswine parents don't expect to survive another year because of this. However, Nisei is already two years old in human years, would make him six years old in Swinub/Piloswine/Mamoswine years. So he's actually been surviving pretty well for a runt. By the way, Nisei has a purple colored nose instead of the usual red colored nose for a Swinub/Piloswine/Mamoswine. This makes other Swinub, Piloswine and Mamoswine think that his purple nose is what makes him a horrible at sniffing. But in reality, his purple nose has nothing to do with his horrible smelling skills.

"_It's because of your darn nose,"_ said Stubb, the father of Nisei and six other Swinub. He is a Piloswine who's nine years old in human years, which makes him twenty-seven years old in Swinub/Piloswine/Mamoswine old.

"_Nisei, you're so gonna die soon,"_ said Gaul. Gaul is a Swinub and the older brother of Nisei. He's the oldest of the litter and is about the same age as Nisei. Because he is the oldest in the litter though, he's bigger then average for a Swinub.

"_Gaul, don't talk to your brother like that,"_ said Blizz, a Piloswine who was the mate of Stubb and mother of Nisei and his litter. She is ten years old in human years, which would make her thirty years old in Swinub/Piloswine/Mamoswine years.

"_I thought I was told not to lie,"_ Gaul said.

"_You've also been told not to be rude_," Blizz said.

Then out of nowhere came Powder, a Swinub who was the sister of Nisei and the middle child of the litter.

"_Daddy, I found a hot spring!"_ Powder exclaimed.

"_That's great Powder," _Stubb said. _"Now let me round up your brothers and sisters."_

"_Let me help you with that dear," _Blizz said.

In about thirty minutes, Stubb & Blizz rounded up all of their children.

"_Role call," _Blizz said. _"In order from youngest too oldest."_

"_Nisei," _Stubb called out.

"_Hello!" _Nisei exclaimed.

"_Scott," _Stubb called out.

"_Hello!" _exclaimed Scott. He was the older brother of Nisei and is the second youngest Swinub in the litter.

"_Condi," _Stubb called out.

"_Present," _Condi said. She wad the older sister is Nisei & Scott, and is the third youngest Swinub of the litter.

"_Powder," _Stubb called out.

"_Here," _Powder said.

"_Tempa," _Stubb called out.

"_Here," _Tempa said. She was the older sister of Nisei, Scott, Condi and Powder, and is the third oldest Swinub in the litter.

"_Davis," _Stubb called out.

"_Yo!" _Davis exclaimed. He was the older brother of Nisei, Scott, Condi, Poweder and Tempa, and is the second oldest Swinub in the litter.

"_Gaul," _Stubb called out.

"_Here," _Gaul said.

"_Well that's everyone," _Blizz said.

"_Now let's get this show on the road," _Nisei said.

"_I'll be leader," _Powder said.

Stubb, Blizz, Nisei, Scott, Condi, Tempa, Davis and Gaul fallowed Powder as she was sniffing out the hot spring. The whole family was getting closer to it and soon enough, even Nisei could smell the hot spring. Swinubs, Piloswines and Mamoswines like hot springs because they can not only find warm water there, but they can also find moss, algae or other plants growing around them.

Then in about an hour, the family made it to the hot spring.

"_I don't see no hot spring," _Gaul pointed out.

"_It's under the snow stupid," _Powder said.

"_Be nice you two," _Blizz said.

They fallowed the scent of the hot spring and all nine of them got on top of it.

"_Dig!" _Nisei exclaimed.

The family started digging in the snow to find the hot spring. Stubb & Blizz used their small tusks to dig while the Swinub used their small hoofs to dig around in the snow. It was going pretty good so far.

"_This hot spring must be deep," _Powder said.

Just then, a human on an Arcanine came. The human was wearing a thick coat and was carrying a G3 rifle and two pokeballs. The Arcanine looked ferocious to the family, mostly because they never seen an Arcanine before.

"_Daddy, what's that?"_ Nisei asked.

"_Ah shit," _Stubb said.

"_So it's ah shit?"_ Nisei asked.

The human got off of his Arcanine and started loading his G3 with some ammo.

"Let's keep two of those Swinubs alive," the human said in a British accent. "We'll exterminate the rest of them."

The human shot Blizz three times with his G3, which killed her in seconds. Then he shot Davis & Tempa and killed them instantly. The human's Arcanine used its flamethrower attack on Powder, Condi and Scott, which burned the poor little Swinubs to death.

"_You're going down motherfucker!"_ Stubb said as he preformed his mud bomb attack on the human's Arcanine, which got mud all over its body.

"_I'm gonna kill you!"_ the Arcanine exclaimed as he used his extreme speed attack on Stubb.

Stubb was knocked to the ground and got scrape marks all over his body. It was a horrible sight to see with all the blood around Stubb.

"I guess it's time for me to put this beast out of its misery," the human said as he held up his G3 in the air.

**HEADSHOT!**

Stubb died from the headshot. Now the only members of the family that are still alive are Nisei & Gaul.

"Alright Arcanine, let's catch the survivors," the human said. "But don't hurt them too badly."

The human's Arcanine used an ember attack on Gaul witch lit his fur on fire. So the human threw a pokeball at him and then caught him with ease.

"Now let's go for that exotic looking Swinub," the human said.

The human's Arcanine ran up to Nisei and kicked him with his front paw. That knocked Nisei over and gave the human a chance to catch him.

"Pokeball, go!" the human exclaimed as he threw his other pokeball at Nisei and then caught him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _This fanfiction will get better in later chapters. Also, I'm looking for some OC's made by the members of . To get your OC into this fanfiction, please fill this forum out._

Name:

Pokemon Species:

Personality:

Moves They'll Probably Use:

Suitable Back-Story:

Permission For OC To Possibly Die (Say Yes or No):


End file.
